bellaandthebulldogsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bella and Troy
Bella and Troy is the friendship/romantic pairing of Bella Dawson and Troy Dixon. Troy at first, disliked her because she entered on the team, took his place, and because he thought girls couldn't play football. But Troy understood that she was a Bulldog and they became very close friends. Other names *'Belloy '(Bell/a and Tr/'oy') *'Betroy '(Be/lla and /'Troy') *'Troyella' (Troy/ and B/'ella') *'Troybella' (Troy/ and /'Bella') *'Trella' (Tr/oy and B/'ella') Moments Season 1 'Newbie QB' * At the end of the episode, Bella and Troy got the pizzas for their table. *When their table was called, Troy said he would get the pizzas and Bella volunteered to help him. 'That's Some Gossip, Girl' *She was hurt when Troy believed that she was the source. *Troy was the first person Bella asked to the team that she wasn't Ace's Source. Indicating that she trusts him more than the others. *Bella defended Troy when he was being made fun of. *Bella found out that Troy has a stuffed bunny that his father gave him. *Troy was angry at her because he assumed that Bella had told Ace about Kernel Cottontail. *Bella was relieved when Troy (finally) believed her. *Both realized that Troy was (unknowingly) the source of Ace's segment, Bulldogs Exposed. *They (along with the rest of the Bulldogs) got revenge on Ace for eavesdropping and exposing their secrets. *Troy (along with the rest of the team) showed Bella his Lock-her. *When Bella was dancing on the bench she pulled Troy up so he could dance with her. *Bella was trying to hold Troy's hand when she was pulling him up to the bench. 'Pretty in Stink' *Troy seems jealous when Bella talks about Kyle. *Troy said that he felt sorry for the girls who wouldn't be able to dance with him; though he may have only said this to try and make Bella jealous. *Both didn't shower (along with Sawyer, Newt, and the rest of the team) until after their game against the Stallions. *Troy wasn't happy that Bella wanted to break tradition. *When Bella told the boys that she didn't break tradition, he smiled at her. 'Tex Fest' * This episode did not have many moments due to the fact that Bella was creating a video with Pepper and Troy was with Newt in the entire episode. * Troy (along with the rest of the gang) ran up to Bella when Pepper's video finished. 'Dancing in the End Zone' *Troy says that he and Bella are dating, hinting that he may have a crush on her. *Both were the only ones that knew Troy was taking ballet (at first). *When Troy admitted he was taking ballet, Bella became defensive and told the rest of the team not to make fun of him (though no one was). *Troy wanted Bella to keep pretending to be his girlfriend; but when Kyle told him that he's glad that she found happiness with Troy, Troy decided that it wasn't fair to have both Bella and Kyle unhappy. *In the end, he decided that Bella's happiness was more important than keeping his ballet lessons a secret. *Troy made sure that Kyle knew that he and Bella weren't really dating. *Troy put his hand around Bella when he told everyone that they were "dating". *When Bella was "breaking up" with Troy, he got on his knees and called her his bae. *Troy wanted to keep pretending to date Bella until the end of the season. *Bella agreed to keep pretend dating Troy so no one would find out his secret. *Troy playfully made fun of Kyle in front of Bella twice. 'That's My Tri-Five!' *Troy quickly agreed to help Bella. *Troy didn't want Bella to know that he wasn't listening to her. *Bella chose Troy to team up with to spy on Sophie, Pepper, and Nikki. *He got mad when he saw how the girls were treating Bella. *Troy was shocked when Bella wanted to send the girls an email. 'A Good Bye Week' *Troy (along with Newt and Sawyer) try to help Bella after she scolds her shampoo (because she's in denial of Kyle moving) *Troy, Newt, and Sawyer became Bella's temporary "girlfriends" as Sophie and Pepper were away. *It's revealed that Troy is still upset that he got replaced by a girl for Quarterback. 'Newbie QB' *Bella looked shocked that Troy was still upset that she was his replacement. 'Bromantically Challenged' *Troy was able to tell that Bella was lying. *Troy grabbed Bella's shoulders and slowly turned her around to see her fingers crossed behind her back. *Bella reminded him that he loved playing football. *Troy was about to start crying, but he stopped and asked Bella if she could step out for a moment. 'Tornado Afraido' *''This episode did not have many isolated moments due to the fact that Bella was decorating with Newt and Troy was baking with Sophie.'' *Both (along with Newt and Sawyer) had to run extra laps at practice. *Both (with Newt and Sawyer) laugh when Newt's pads squeak. *Both helped with Peppers surprise party. *Both (along with Newt, Sophie, Pepper, and Sawyer) got trapped at the middle school due to the tornado. 'Incomplete Pass' *''This episode did not have many moments due to the fact that Sophie was tutoring Bella and Troy was the boys and Pepper.'' 'Backseat Quarterback' *Troy asked Bella if she was okay after she got hurt. *When Troy saw Bella with a cast on her arm, he got worried and asked if she'll have to quit football. *Bella offered to teach Troy the new offensive since he hasn't been a quarterback for a while. *Bella yelled at Troy when he was playing with the team's dolls and talking about getting the other teams phone numbers. *Bella seemed concern when Troy kept getting tackled. *Troy agreed to let Bella help him. *After Troy won the game he told Bella that she made the team better and him, then ruined it and said that she made him better than her. *Bella thought that she made Troy a better quarterback then her. *After the game, Troy had the team cheer for Bella even though she didn't play. *Troy wanted Bella to be the quarterback when she got better. *Troy told Bella that she helped the team win the game just by sitting on the sitting on the sidelines. *Troy called Bella his number one QB, and after that, they both smiled at each other. *Bella came up with a play just for Troy. 'Traitor Dater' *Bella wanted Troy to stay happy when he told that he already won homecoming king before she told him the truth. *Troy cheered Bella on (along with the rest of the team) as she trash-talked the Cobras. *Troy appeared to be jealous at the fact that Bella wanted to date Zach from another football team. *Troy pretending to throw up when Bella and Zach were flirting. *Troy asked Bella to dance when Zach dumped her. *Troy told Bella that she was an amazing girl and anyone would be lucky to be with her. *Troy and Bella ran together to be declared homecoming royalty. *Troy and Bella won homecoming king and queen. *Troy grabbed Bella's hand as they walked to the dance. 'Bulldog Buddies' *After Bella was picked as D.J. mentor instead of Troy, Troy told his little brother that he couldn't have picked a better mentor. *Troy was jealous of Bella because his little brother wanted Bella to be his mentor. *Bella smiled at Troy when he started to do her touch down dance. 'Player Hater' *Bella got upset that Troy was dating Charlotte Newman. *Bella tried to show Troy what kind of person Charlotte really was. *Bella wanted to give Charlotte a second chance since she was with Troy. *Bella didn't want Troy to get hurt by Charlotte. *Bella got mad when she heard Charlotte say that she was just using Troy to make her old boyfriend jealous. *Bella wanted to break the news to Troy since Charlotte didn't want to break up with him and just stop talking to him. *Bella was happy for Troy when he told her that a scout was coming to see him play at the next game. *Bella didn't want to upset Troy right before the game because she wanted him to do good for the scout. *Bella tried to find a way to tell Troy without making him lose focus. *Bella stole Troy's phone and replace Charlotte's number with her's so she can text Troy as Charlotte so that way he wouldn't get hurt. *Troy forgave Bella for what she did after she apologized. *When the scout told Troy that he could go to the school next year, Troy looked over to Bella (Sawyer and Newt) and said that there are things keeping him here, so he wanted to think about it. 'Root For Newt' * Coming Soon 'Bulldog Blues' * Coming Soon 'Kicking and Scheming' *Coming Soon 'Third Degree Ba-Burn' * Troy and Bella are in Bella's bedroom rehearsing for the roast of the football team. 'No Girls Allowed' *Troy was upset that Bella couldn't be in the playoffs. *Bella stopped Troy (and Sawyer and Newt) from walking around school "like they own the place," unless it was with her. *Bella and Troy walked into the locker room together (along with the rest of the team). *Troy said, "What? Seriously?" when the team found out Bella couldn't play in the playoffs. *Troy and Bella (along with Newt, Sophie, Pepper, and Sawyer) were trying to get five-thousand signatures so they could overturn the rule about girls not being allowed to play football. *Troy created fake signatures to help Bella. *Troy (with Newt and Sawyer) stayed up late to help out Bella. *Troy was impressed with Bella's "different century" comment. *Troy and Bella (along with Sawyer, Newt, and Coach) were disgusted with Mack Scully's statement at the hearing. *Troy (along with Sawyer, Newt, and Coach) was impressed with Bella's statement and even cheered when she told the counsellors her stats. *Troy told Bella that she killed her statement. *Coach kept looking and smirking at Troy and Bella when they were talking to each other. It's not necessarily a moment between them, but it's a cute observation that Coach could sense chemistry. *Troy texted Bella that he has a plan to get her to play in the playoffs. *Troy's plan was to cut Bella's hair and put on a moustache. *Troy was fighting the most when Bella didn't seem to fight as much in the locker room. **He said that she was part of the team. **He also said it wasn't fair for her. *Troy added to the bad plan with a beard. *Troy was disgusted when Mack was laughing that Bella couldn't play. *Troy said it didn't feel right without Bella. *Troy didn't want to play because Bella couldn't. *Troy got the whole team to forfeit the game because Bella wasn't their quarterback. *Bella went to hug Troy and the guys. Troy hugged back. *Bella walked with Troy after Coach said he was proud. *Troy said it was the craziest year of football he ever played, but it was also the best. Season 2 'Wide Deceiver' *Coming Soon 'Girls Night' *Coming Soon 'Personal Foul' *Troy got mad when he found out that Logan and the other guys were going to hurt Bella. *Troy Defended Bella even though he knew he would get in trouble. *Troy quit Whitworth because The guys cheated their win by hurting Bella 'Rally Week' *Coming Soon Similarities and differences Similarities *They attend Silverado West. *They are both friends with the Silverado Bulldogs and the Silverado Cheerleaders. *They are the same age. *They both are on the Silverado Bulldogs' team. *They both love football. * They have the same phone case. * They both only live with one parent. *Both are shown to be bad at cooking. Differences *Bella has blonde hair, while Troy has black. *Bella has green eyes, while Troy has brown. *Bella is a good child, while Troy is a rebel. *Bella generally acts neurotic, Troy always displayed easy confidence. *Bella is more of an optimist, Troy is more of a pessimist. *Bella has a twisted need to fix things, while Troy leaves things to be. *Bella is an only child, Troy has a brother and possibly a sister. Quotes Newbie QB That's Some Gossip, Girl Trivia *Although at the start they were enemies, they became very close friends. *In That's My Tri-Five, Troy was angry for Bella when he (along with Bella, Sawyer, and Newt) had assumed that Sophie and Pepper lied to Bella. *They were homecoming king and queen. Gallery Category:Main pairings Category:Bella and the Bulldogs Category:Pairings Category:Pairings with Bella Category:Pairings with Troy